


Drowsy

by viiixel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: I honestly really don't know what to tag this LOL, Masturbation, Other, Sleepiness, a soft sleepy dude, doing a thing, he's just, lol, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiixel/pseuds/viiixel
Summary: "For once, his body and mind didn’t ache as he settled in his bed to attempt to sleep."





	Drowsy

**Author's Note:**

> The image of Axel laying in bed, totally drowsy and relaxed while slowly masturbating, wouldn't leave my mind so here we are ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Song rec to listen to while reading this: [Still Now by MVS](https://open.spotify.com/album/5xyzSa2PCCfCjwunYjuVJC) (through Spotify bc couldn't find it on YT sorry!)

For once, his body and mind didn’t ache as he settled in his bed in an attempt to sleep.

Not that there would be a real fight, he was pleasantly drowsy already. Axel didn’t think about how rare this was, how any other night he would be tossing and turning from the endless stream of thoughts that bashed around in his head. Or he would lay stiffly from whatever injury he had gotten that day from whatever bullshit mission he had been assigned to carry out.

No, tonight was… calm. His breathing was even and he was warm beneath the thin sheets on his bed. The moon wasn’t too bright, the light of it barely touching the edge of his bed to leave him in a comforting darkness.

He was struggling to keep his eyelids open, his lashes fluttering as sleep whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Just a moment of closing his eyes relaxed his entire body and he had never felt more comfortable. He didn’t even think as one of his hands began to gently palm himself through his boxers.

His touch was light and slow. He felt no need to rush himself as he did most nights as an aide to help him sleep. No, he just lightly touched himself as a gentle pressure built up in him to mingle with his sleepy relaxation. Axel lowered the waistband of his pants with a soft sigh as he touched skin to skin.

This was something he’s never been able to experience. It was just pure sleepy pleasure. His hand paused a few times as he dozed off a touch, having kept his eyes closed just a little too long. A few moments would pass before his eyelids would raise just the smallest amount to barely take in his shadowed room as he resumed his lazy strokes.

He wasn’t even fully hard when he came, and even then, it was almost a dripping sensation rather than any sort of burst of pleasure. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he sunk even more into his bed, his hand warm where it rested against his soft cock. His breathing slowed and his head lolled slightly to one side. The thought of getting up didn’t cross his mind as he reached over for a few of the tissues on his nightstand to clean his come up.

He set them back on his nightstand once he was done, thoughtlessly staring at the ceiling until he finally tucked himself back into his boxers. His eyes drifted shut and it couldn’t have been a few seconds before he was completely out. It would be one of the best night of rest he would have.

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short, way shorter than I usually write but I only wanted to write this and try not to cloud up the image I had with too many other things and details. Hopefully the overall tone and vibe I wanted comes across! ;;;; 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on twitter: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, especially if you read to the end and see this! Writing fanfic is often thankless at times so any support shown, especially comments, is very motivating. So please consider interacting with fanfic writers if you enjoy their work!


End file.
